User talk:Xanderen
Season Seven credits At the moment, there are two templates for Season Seven credits, so I have moved the one majoritively in use onto all articles; Template:Season Seven credits is currently in use and Template:Season Seven Credits appears on no articles, therefore I have tagged it as a candidate for deletion. Kind regards, — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Catgories Wait, what's going on with categories? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MedusaandPoseiden#.22Characters_from.22_categories --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :The major overhaul which User:Thaenys proposed back in April, and which you agreed was necessary... Categories don't work like normal articles - they can't be renamed or "updated" this was explained to you... the vast majority of the Characters categories have already been deleted and replaced. This has been in progress for the past four months, and myself, Shaneymike, SSMcS, and several other regular users who helped have all been under the impression that you were on board with this. - :Blast, I remember every few weeks only to have to work on news again. Well, if nothing else, I really want "Characters" and not "Individuals"...but we'll clean that up after Season 7...Nevermind on the rest.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Renaming an image Hi, Xanderen! I've started uploading some images from the third episode of season 1, and I forgot to rename one photo with Varys. I'm really sorry. The tags and the HBO template were added 'though. Seilare • talk :Thanks for letting me know, and no worries. :-) 06:53, July 26, 2017 (UTC) C-o-u-l-d y-o-u a-d-d t-h-e s-p-o-i-l-s o-f w-a-r t-o t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y p-a-g-e T-h-a-n-k-s. I w-o-u-l-d h-a-v-e a-d-d-e-d a t-i-t-l-e b-u-t i-t i-s a-p-p-a-r-e-n-t-l-y d-i-s-a-l-l-o-w-e-d MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:37, July 26, 2017 (UTC) E-p-i-s-o-d-e-s C-o-u-l-d y-o-u c-h-a-n-g-e t-h-e p-r-o-t-e--c-t--i-o-n l-e-v-e-l f-o-r t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) o-r a-d-d t-h-e S-p-o-i-l-s o-f W-a-r t-o t-h-e l-i-s-t a-t t-h-e t-o-p o-f t-h-e p-a-g-e. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:38, July 27, 2017 (UTC) C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k A-l-s-o, c-o-u-l-d y-o-u p-o-s-s-i-b-l-y u-p-d-a-t-e C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k-'-s m-e-n-t-i-o-n i-n D-r-a-g-o-n-s-t-o-n-e t-o h-e-r b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i A-n-d u-p-d-a-t-e t-h-e e-v-e-n-t-s o-f S-t-o-r-m-b-o-r-n t-o J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i-'-s b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-i-e-s?MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :We need to find a solution to this problem of yours... have you contacted technical support yet? - 09:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :S-a-m-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m h-e-r-e. :Khalkovarro (talk) 11:28, July 27, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro A-n-d t-h-e f-a-c-t t-h-a-t C-e-r-s-e-i h-a-s 55 a-p-p-e-a-r-a-n-c-e-s n-o-w, n-o-t 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC) A-n-d J-o-n 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Euron Greyjoy's sigil Are you sure the draken on Euron's shield is meant to be gray? --CrappyScrap (talk) 12:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC) "Known ... of ..." Is this section of articles for titles being removed for all or some articles? e.g. Lord Paramount of the Stormlands — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 10:25, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Do you mean the gallery tables? Yeah, they're unwieldy. - 15:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah that's what I meant. Didn't know how to explain them properly. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 00:38, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we only removing the gallery tables, or should lists also be removed? :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 04:05, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: Lists are fine. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Watch this playlist Please watch this playlist I made on YouTube. Try to get to it soon, it's about 13 hours of content already and its unfinished - but it represents over a year of research. I figured out everything we didn't understand before. You need to see this. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxojMpX5XGoXvaoZfioEVQP2dgQfisigd --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll clear my schedule. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Credible source Would you consider this to be a credible source, or should we wait until more confirmation? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :We generally don't accept IMDB as a source because like wikis it can be edited by anyone with an account. I'm sure it is true though, and they've probably got their own source to back it up. If you can confirmation of it then fine, but not IMDB on its own. - 11:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll be on the lookout for another source. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Fixing "see below" in Randyll Tarly's infobox Hey, would you be able to fix the "see below" part for the infobox of Randyll Tarly's page so that when viewers click it, they will be guided straight to the appearances tab? Thank you. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 13:08, August 7, 2017 (UTC) SO7 EP5 MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) add east to the category page pls MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Shields by Commander names Can I ask why you disapprove of this? Wikipedia places Flags and Shields/CoAs next to commander and leader names on most of their battle and war articles. Examples: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wars_of_the_Roses https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hattin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Civil_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleonic_Wars Some, like the Wars of the Roses, literally use the same kind of shield icon we do here. How come you disapprove of using this system on this Wiki?Salociin (talk) 08:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :On this wiki it serves no purpose, as the coat of arms of the commanders are (usually) the same as the combating factions (belligerents) - unlike on Wikipedia where the commanders, being real historical individuals, all have personal coats of arms which are known to us. Plus, at 15px they're too small to be properly visible. Putting a microscopic red dot next to Jaime Lannister's name when there's already a clear Lannister shield above his faction achieves nothing. It just makes the infobox more cluttered, and frankly that's a significant problem already. - 08:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough.Salociin (talk) 11:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Velaryon Velaryon, eh? A fitting compromise between Targaryen and Ironborn. Btw, out of blind curiousity, what physical region of the world do you live in? (that is, if they're having a giant event at a scifi convention, would you be in range of San Diego Comic Con, New York Comic Con, DragonCon in Atlanta, London Comic Con, etc.?)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:08, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say Velaryon is my joint favorite house, next to Harlaw... but I judged Velaryon more likely to appear in a future spin-off. I live just outside London. - 18:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Joffrey Baratheon Could you send me that link from where you got that image? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Golden Company heraldry Well, the day we dismissed as impossible has arrived: the Golden Company will be in the TV show. ...meaning we'd need to distinguish their heraldry icons from the Gold Cloaks. God help us. Golden Company heraldry in the books is a solid gold banner, unblazoned. Gold Cloaks don't really have a sigil. Crud. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, August 12, 2017 (UTC) As soon as they appear on-screen, I think that "Golden Company" should go in the front page navbox for "Organizations". There aren't enough to merit adding in a new row. So I guess we should just replace "dosh khaleen" - they're not really an independent organization/faction so much as an aspect of Dothraki, which is also on the page (contrast with say, "Little birds" - that's unique enough that nothing else leads to it).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, they're coming, although judging from the leaks, not until season eight. Hopefully they'll give them their own unique sigil as well. - 15:02, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Gifs Why not? I've been here since 2011, and if is a harmless, interesting Gif for something like a dragon, I don't understand why that has ever been a problem. I mean, it's awesome.. showing the mass size and fire of it. 06:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Depending on your device, they can cause page lag, slow down the load time, etc. I personally find it distracting to try and read an article with an animated image flickering away in the corner... I guess it's a preference thing. - 06:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've never found them lagging.. if anything slows things down, it's those obnoxious videos we now have on each page lol. But that said, I've been part of many Wikias who has gifs as infobox images, like potions working, magics, etc. I don't find them distracting, as you can simply just scroll down and it won't follow you. It gives first time viewers a look at what the dragons are like on GoT. But, as I said, we can take a vote on this at a later time. Right now things are too busy. 06:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) just another heads up I know I haven't been here in awhile, and I hate to sound pesty... but one thing we have always done here.. is images in infoboxes are always a little more narrow than "Boxy"... you'll see how I did them/replaced them on Jon and Gendry. I just takes up less space along the top of the page. Just wanted to give you a heads up :) 06:25, August 14, 2017 (UTC) (I went ahead and fixed the same for the Randyll image.) 15:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC)